Pirates of the Caribbean: Son of Sparrow
by degrees-of-rambling
Summary: Jack has a son and then must leave his love Lydia. When his son is older his son goes on an adventure to see if the legendary Jack Sparrow is his father. I won't tell you his son's name though because you have to find out in the story!
1. Silhouettes

Ch.1. Silhouettes

The figure walked at a brisk pace down the road in the moonless night.

"Jack!" The figure behind the first whispered. "Please stop!" she pleaded. Jack stopped and turned around to face his follower.

"Stop it now!" he hissed. "I cannot stay here! You know that I am not meant to be on the land. I am a pirate."

"I know! But this is your child! You should be here to help out with our child's bringing up. You are its father. Please I need you here. I don't want our child to grow up not knowing who his father is!"

"Then tell him! Listen," Jack said as he took her hands in his. "I love you and I am sure our child will be great but I just can't stay. Tell the baby every moment who I am. Tell him I am a pirate. But do not tell him I am his father. I don't want to be a bad influence on our child so that he or she will be branded as I am."

"Jack," the woman continued with tears at her eyes. "Please... stay."

"DAMN YOU!" Jack swore and he pivoted on his heels and continued his walk away.

"JACK!" she cried running after him.

"AAARRGH!" he shouted and he turned around again with his pistol out and aimed at her. She stopped where she stood. "Do not, make me shoot you. Turn around and go home. I will kill you if you come any nearer." Tears were coming down her face now and he ran up to him the reast of the way and kissed him. Jack then pushed her away and went on his way. She kneeled and cried for hours. Eventually she had to return home due to the dropping temperature.

Jack went to the docks and jumped aboard his ship, the _Crusader_, and sailed away looking back on island of Tortuga.

* * *

_**8 Months Later**_

"Ungh!" Lydia cried out in pain.

"Breath!" urged the midwives. "Push! Come on, one more!" Lydia pushed one last time and: "WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the earsplitting cry from the baby. "Wah!" Quickly the midwives cleaned off the baby and wrapped him in a cloth. Slowly his crying quieted and he was passed to his mother. "Goo?" he said looking up at her. She smiled warmly like the proud mother she was.

"His name will be..."

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You will never know the son of sparrow's name!!! actually you willl but not until next chapter!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA! R&R! 


	2. James Sparrow Trent

A/N: HI!!!!! I GOT A HAIRCUT AND AM OFFICIALLY A SPINY HEDGEPIG AGAIN!!!!!! Only my friends will know what that means but for those of you who don't- I'm obsessed with hedgehogs or as I call then Hedgepigs. Anyhow because of my obsession people call my spiky hair my hedgepig hair. There you have it!! ON WITH THE STORY THAT HAS NOT BEEN DEVELOPED MUCH!!!!! (btw: it's kind of short. srry!)

Ch. 2 James Sparrow Trent

10 years later

Also is: 6 years into Jack's "captaincy" aboard the Pearl

7 years until his "captaincy" is over and he has his dealing with Davy Jones

4 years after he was mutinied

6 years before he ever meets Will or Elizabeth. (Does that clarify the time frame?)

"Come along James!" urged his mother. "We're going to be late." James Sparrow Trent was 10 years old at the time and tried to keep up on his short legs. Once a week James and his mother, Lydia, would go down to her friend, Madeline's, house where James would play with her son and some other boys that came with their mothers. So then the boys could play while the mothers chatted about things of no particular importance. Today was no different at first. James ran up to Thomas who was choreographing sword fights with his younger sister Rebecca. James trotted up and picked his "sword" from the pile of sticks. Whenever James was there they played "Navy and Pirates" and always had Thomas and James be the pirates because they were the best at acting like Jack Sparrow and Barbossa. They still worked together despite the stories of Jack's mutiny.

As more Boys arrived they started the game. They were on every porch, log, step, and piece of ground there was to be on. Clashing their "swords" and shooting their "muskets" at the two pirates and their minimal crew. After a while James and Thomas were cornered on the porch of the house across the street from Thomas's house. At that very moment Lydia glanced outside the house. The problem was that she didn't see what she was supposed to. Instead of seeing small boys she saw full-grown men. Instead of sticks she saw guns. They were on and island instead of in a dirt road. Instead of her son and Thomas she saw Jack Sparrow and Barbossa.

"How are you going to get us out of this one eh?" asked Barbossa.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, mate, savvy?" was the reply.

"Jack," Lydia whispered and then collapsed out of her chair.

When she awoke she saw her son staring at her.

"Why'd you fall over, mama?" James asked without knowledge that she had fainted.

"James,"

"What, mama?"

"Don't ever play that game again. If you do be the Navy understand?"

"Why can't I play Jack, mama? I'm good at it," he insisted.

"Please, James. Just don't."

"Okay, mama" he responded looking crestfallen. He then wandered outside to report the news to his friends.

Over the years he resembled his father continuously more. His mother had two other fainting spells also from her visions. At the age of fifteen he was nigh identical. He grew to be strong and tall just like Jack. He even was mistaken by a couple of ladies for Jack once and was brutally slapped. He even had strange coincidental meetings with people and doesn't even realize who they truly are. For instance one time he went into a bar with his friends. They were just hanging out for a good drink when a stranger walked in. He was a grizzled old man he'd never seen before and the only ones allowed in the tavern past 8 o' clock were the regulars. James had become a good friend of the bartenders and acted as a bouncer of sorts.

" Oi! Old man. Only regulars at this time of night." The man walked on and sat down.

"How can you become a regular without being new first. Everyone has to start sometime, eh?"

"That is besides the point, now get out." James motioned to the bartender who pulled out a saber and tossed it to James. He drew the blade and usually after he did the trespasser would leave hastily. Not quite the case this time.

"You want to fight? By all means lets." The newcomer quickly whipped out a blade of his own and placed it against James's. James didn't expect this. He had never really expected he would have to use the blade and now that he did he didn't know how. 'He's old' James thought. 'This shouldn't be too hard. You just swing the blade right?' James took a stance that he thought was correct and people started to back away. The man chuckled and lunged without warning. James barely could deflect the blow with that amount of force and speed. The man quickly advanced while all James could do is parry in shock of his opponent's skill. Within next two minutes James was disarmed with the other blade at his throat. He didn't dare move. The man gestured for James to sit. Slowly everyone cleared out.

"Let's talk," said the man with a cool air. "You have some natural skill with the blade did you know?" James shook his head dumbly. "Ah. Would you like to learn?"

"I dunno."

"It's very simple to choose Yes or No. Usually someone would say yes if they have a mother they care about or a lady friend?" He said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Okay you got me there. So you want to teach me to swordfight?"

"Very much so I haven't had a student in about 9 years. MY last student was exceptional and I haven't had the patience with any other person until now. I have a hunch you'll be very good."

"I see..."

"We start tomorrow at 5 in the morning!" announced the man

"Wait hold up! What should I call you because old man will get tiring after a while."

"Grant, and I'm not old," the man replied with a knowing smile and then walked away. 'Bloody,' thought James.


	3. En Garde

**A/N: **On with the show of JAMES

* * *

James woke in the morning and heard a bell tolling 5 am. _Bugger_ he swore in his head he sat up to go close his open window that just so happened to be letting the noise in. He stood and stiffened when he noticed there was a blade pointed at his throat. He wanted to cry out but there would be no one to come rescue him. He looked up and realized it was the man from the other night. "Oh." he said. What was the guy's name again? Gary? Gerald? George? GRANT! That was it.

"When I said five I meant it."

"How did you know where to find me?"

"Tortuga is a small town. And I followed you but that's beside the point. Get dressed." With that comment Grant nimbly dived head first through his window somersaulted in the air landing squarely on the ground. James was so bewildered he put his clothes on in a daze. He lowered the ladder down from the hatch that led to his attic bedroom and climbed down. What interest did this man have in him to the point of coming to his house in five in the morning to teach him how to fence? He went out the front door and met Grant there. Grant led James to the beach in ear the harbor and removed his outer coat. He threw one of the sheathed swords to James who caught the weapon with little trouble. Although the sun hadn't risen yet there was enough light to see Grant's features than last night. He had a black bushy beard and dreadlocks with crosses tied into them. He also had a green bandanna tied around his forehead.

"First we start with your stance," Grant announced. And showed James the proper way to stand. " If you ever have to actually fence don't strive for perfect stance or form. You will die if you do so. However, knowing how to stand and having a loose stance will save your life. Without a decent stance you will also die. Although there are occasions where stance isn't needed and you can chop someone's head off,"-he said thoughtfully- "Not that you will be chopping people's heads off any time soon." James stared at Grant with a bewildered look.

"Do you want me to have a proper stance or not?" inquired James.

"Yes I do. Being correct is the foundation for… doing stuff right and then not having to do stuff right, right?"

"So you're saying that you can break the rules once you learn them, aye?"

"You're very confusing, try going to school sometime so you can learn to make sense."

"You smell funny,"

"At least I don't look funny,"

"Well looks aren't everything thankfully. Hygiene is what matters to women more you know, which is probably why you don't have a wife."

"Oh yeah?" responded Grant. He pulled out a shriveled up head that was once his wife's. "What say you about this, eh?"

"She probably shriveled up from your stench."

"That's it back to fencing before I cut your head off." James smiled triumphantly knowing he had won the battle of wits. He normally would have continued to insult the man except that Grant knew how to use a sword and he didn't.

By the time the bell tolled noon James was exhausted as was his mentor. He had been fencing for 7 hours learning all sorts of techniques he thought he would never remember. His teacher was encouraging though and helped him along the way.

"You are indeed one of the best student's I've had and I haven't had many," Grant commented as they sat on the rocks.

"And you're pretty good for an old man."

"I'm not that bloody old!" Grant roared and lunged for James. James didn't even bat and eye. They both were so tired they didn't have much energy left to fight. Grant's lunge's momentum just sent him face down in the sand where he laid for all of 15 seconds before rolling over. James cackled at the sand stuck to Grant's sweat soaked face, falling off the rock he was sitting on in the process. Eventually Grant got up and said, "Same time, same place tomorrow." James groaned.

"My whole body will be dead tomorrow!"

"All the more reason for you to come again so you can keep working your muscles and maybe someday you'll be strong as I am."

"Hell if you're any stronger than a mouse." Grant pretended to ignore him and walked off.

As James walked through his front door his mother shrieked and ran up to him demanding as to where he'd been and what he'd ben doing. Should he go with a little white lie that he joined crocheting club? He decided to say that he had went out for a walk with Rebecca. He did in fact have a relationship with her. Nothing much yet; just some kissing had gone on. His excuse was probable and it would be better than his mother learning he'd been fencing. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "The least you could do is tell me that you're going to be with her and that you'll be out late. I don't want you to ruin her honor though! No getting drunk and having a child she'll regret having when you run off and leave her broken hearted as a single mother." James nodded having heard it all before. The baby part was new though as was the small ending under her breath: "Like your father did to me."


	4. Life's a Beach

**A/N: Life's a beach, and so is my sister. I saw that on a license plate frame once.... HOLY SHIT!!!! This is the first time i've updated this story in...... A YEAR!!! wow i'm lame..........................so yeah the title of this means bothe lifes a bitch and lifes a beach. tata!**

Chapter 4: Life's a Beach

James woke at 5: 00 an. again the next morning again at the point of a sword. He slowly got up this time because he knew it was only Grant. The instant he moved though pain shot through his body. His triceps felt sore making his arms feel stiff to move. He could barely lift himself up with the soreness in his abs. When he could finally sit up he made to stand but his quadriceps and calves nearly gave out on him. Every part of him was achy and groaning in protest to his movement, not to mention his own voice's protest. "Come on!" egged his instructor. "I'm an old man and I move faster than you.'' James glared daggers, or swords rather, in the older man's direction. With awkward and jerking movements James dressed himself and proceeded to climb out his window.

Once they were on the beach James stretched out a bit and it improved his stiffness. "Today you're going to learn basic defensive maneuvers and offensive maneuvers. The first move is called a parry. It's more a reflex than anything. You just lift your arm up and keep your blade pointed downward." James followed the instructions easily. They moved on to practicing the parry a little with Grant attacking. Like the day before they went until noon and by then James was ready to keel over.

Over the next couple months James practiced and was taught 6 days a week. Sometimes Grant would leave a note on James's window noting that he wouldn't be there because he had to leave on "business!' Even still James would go out and practice for a couple of hours. With all this early-to-rise business his Mother would have gotten suspicions so eventually he told her he was helping out at the bar in the mornings. In Tortuga nothing was ever "closed" per se, especially the taverns and bars. She accepted that excuse and it made his comings and goings more valid. Of course there was one noticeable change in James from "working at the bar," which was his muscle tone. His arms had become more developed as had the rest of him. His shoulders were broader, and he had grown to be about 5 feet 11 inches. In 6 months he had progressed tremendously with the sword. It was very natural for him to fight with a blade. It was strange to be so talented in that area but everyone has their strengths and talents.

Because he had been so busy lately, he decided to spend some time with Beka. He took her out to the nicest tavern on their side of Tortuga. Despite them being on the nicer side of the island nothing was really fancy in particular. Even still they had a great time talking eating and drinking. Their relationship had been pretty light so far but after spending two hours talking with Beka James felt like this solidified their relationship a little more. Afterward they walked a long the coast and the small beach below the cliffs holding hands. As they walked along the brisk night air whipped their hair and faces. The smell of the sea was intoxicating to them both. There was a small light coming from the sliver of silver moon left in the sky.

At one point they stopped, sat on a rock, and kissed. Eventually their kissing became a little more passionate. In the midst of this just as their kissing was reaching a higher level a shot rang out. Not just any shot, a cannon shot. James looked around wildly. He noticed a couple of ships out in the distance. What were their colors? He couldn't tell. It was too dark out and they were too far out. "What is it? Who are they?" asked Beka in a scared tone.

"I don't know," was the reply. "Let's get out of here, quickly!" He grabbed her hand and they ran up the slope to the streets. Another shot rang out. Then another. Suddenly the ships were flashing constantly. Two cannon balls flew into the houses next to them completely shattering the walls with their force. Beka screamed and broke down. James collected her in his arms murmuring, "Its okay," to calm her down. They kept moving as Beka calmed down a little. The cannons were still firing but their marks were not as close. They reached James's house first and went in. His mother was in hysterics. She was hiding in their "kitchen" area armed with a knife and a pistol. Where had she gotten the pistol? Another explosion shattered there ears breaking his train of thought. Now there were pistol shots coming from down the road in the direction of the ports and taverns. James ran to his mother. "What's going on?" he asked.

"The Navy is raiding us," she sobbed.

"The Navy? They never bother this side of this island!"

"They do now. Pirate sweeps are everywhere these days. That's what I read in the newspaper anyways," said Beka. James glanced at her in questioning. "The East India Trading Company and the Navy have been cracking down on those who have ever been pick-pocketed by a pirate. That's how serious they are. They're rounding them up for a mass execution supposedly scheduled for about a year and a half from now." Lydia started sobbing and shaking even harder now. "They'll come for him," she whispered to herself. _And they'll take my baby too, _she thought. An idea crossed her mind; a way for James to protect himself. She rushed to the rug in the middle of the floor and shoved it out of the way. She stuck her finger in a small hole in the floor and pulled up the floorboard. Underneath it there was a hole filled with various items. She pulled them out and practically threw them into James's arms. It was a cutlass, a double-barreled pistol, and a hat.


End file.
